


死后文

by lanee (laneenal)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laneenal/pseuds/lanee
Summary: 本篇中涉及的神话因素是捡取不同文字记述拼接而成，哪些是真实存在的神话和童话哪些是我瞎编的请自行判断。





	死后文

他衰老而病弱，生命力如同竹筛中的水一样流失殆尽，死神的使者站在他的脚边，只待他的灵魂脱离肉体，将他带往死后的终点。

于是当他摆脱了衰竭的肉体，获得解脱地睁开眼时，四周一片黯淡，脚边蔓延开来无边无际的水面。这水面上竟没有一丝波纹，即便它正承托着一条细长的小舟。

使者对他做了“请”的动作，他便踏上小船。船在使者的操控下轻巧地滑开岸边，但黑暗与死寂并没有随着离岸而减少，反而增添了伺机欲动的冰冷视线，牢牢地锁定在这一叶小舟上。

“您可以念诵咒文驱散他们。”使者友善地提醒道。

“他们是谁？”

“毒蛇、甲虫、山羊，还有恶灵与神。”

莫名其妙，于是他回答：“我不知道什么咒文。”

使者则说道：“您不害怕，便不需要咒文。”

他开始质疑自己为何要同这些人搭话，不知所云，浪费力气。于是他不做应答，使者也不再说话。

小船行驶了一夜。虽然周围始终是漆黑一片，不知时间流逝几许，他也未感觉到饥饿和疲惫，总归就称作一夜罢。终于，隐藏在黑暗中的阴冷视线逐渐消失，水面收束起来，化成了一条河流。他看见一侧河岸的远处黑暗褪去浮现微光，仿佛有茂盛的植物沐浴着阳光。然而这种生气并没有持续多久，那微光便随着船的前进而远离了，水面开始泛红，等他看清河流的前方竟盘踞着两条巨蛇时，他才意识到河床上流淌着的早已不是水，而是火焰。

巨蛇的身体并未将航路堵死，但它们口中喷吐的火焰无疑覆盖了那个缺口。使者似乎完全没有意识到周遭的变化，仍旧指引着小船直冲那火焰驶去。

他感到火焰吞噬肌肤的灼痛。他现在的身体好像引线似的，一碰着火焰，疼痛便瞬间窜至五脏六腑。只是这痛楚却和想象中的烧伤不同，仅是阵阵刺痛，好像陈年旧疾隐隐作痛的伤口。

船驶过了两条巨蛇，火焰仍纠缠不息。这里俨然是火的湖泊，半人高的烈焰足以将他包裹，他完全看不清前路，不知这段路程还将持续多久。所幸疼痛并未随着身处火中的时间增加，他的灵魂尚存。

小船终于脱离了火焰靠了岸，他随着使者踏上陆地，虽然火焰造成的疼痛仍在，检视周身却没有燃烧的痕迹。

他被引领进宽阔的惊人的大厅。高台之上，陪审总共四十二席，居高临下地俯视着将要接受审判的灵魂。

长着犬科动物头部耳朵细长的人递过一张纸，纸上题头写着请念出以下文字。

他粗略扫过文字的内容，不由发笑：“不，我并不知道诸位的名字。我曾使神的子民一贫如洗，我也曾抛弃正义犯下罪恶——这些文字犹如谎言，我拒绝念诵。”

陪审席上为首的人摇摇头叹道：“现在的人哪，急功近利，连愿意念念书陪我们走过场的人也越来越少。你不愿念也罢，我们进行下一流程。”

陪审的反应多少令他发愣，转眼间那犬头人已经取走那张纸，在他面前摆上了一杆一人高的天秤，左端的秤盘低垂，上面摆放着一根羽毛，右边的秤盘中则是一汪清澈的液体。犬头人朝他走过来，只手一伸便破开了他的胸骨和心包，切断了相连血管取出心脏。

他的心脏已不再跳动，颜色仍旧深红，胸口和血管的断面也没有血液流出，可以清晰地看见浅色的脂肪。心脏被置于右端的秤盘上，浸泡在液体中，盘中的液体仍旧澄澈明净，似乎没有任何流动。犬头人仔细地调节着天秤的平衡，秤杆危险地晃动起来。旁边顶着某种鸟类头颅的人则握着笔托着书卷记录着。

称量迟迟没有得出结果，他思考了许久秤盘里的液体是河水还是浓度适宜的生理盐水，最终不耐烦地放弃了思考。秤盘晃了好一阵，终究是没有任何一边落地。陪审中有人发话：“你看，那些文字也不完全是谎言。你可以取回你的心脏。”

鸟头人将他的心脏从秤盘中取出，重新安置在他的胸口，被切割开的骨骼和肌肉也恢复如初。

他似乎听见了委屈的叹息，循声望去只见一团奇美拉般的黑影，正想要看清黑影的正形，已经又有一位鹰头人出现，将他带离审判现场，走向大厅的尽头。

他隐约听到背后传来了念诵文字的声音：“向您致敬，伟大的双重真理的神，我来到您的面前，是为了瞻仰您的……”

这文字简直荒诞，即使之后可能存在几条他未曾违背的条例，让他念这个还不如直接把他的心脏喂给那坩埚旁不知名的恶魔。

他们来到了大厅的尽头，那里摆着一个王座，王座的底部生长着一枝白色的莲花，这是他接受使者引领后第一次接触到生机盎然的活物。鹰头人告诉他，他将面见这片土地的主人，得到在此处生活的许可。随后鹰头人将他扔在这里，独自折回了审判大厅。

王座上显然有人。他迈步向前，以为又会看到某种动物的头颅，然而靠近之后，那却是一张实打实的人类的脸，让他止住脚步。如果他的心脏还会跳动的话，想必会被惊得漏跳一拍。

“你好呀。”那人愉快地同他打招呼。

“游戏？！”他觉得自己的表情一定十分愚蠢，但此刻面部肌肉并不受他的控制。

“有一段时间没有听到这个名字了，”王座上的人单手撑着脸颊，“不过你没有叫错。”

不仅荒诞，而且荒谬。他在内心做出判断。

“都已经到了这里，你竟然还是这副态度，该说是意料之外还是情理之中呢？想必你不屑于提问，那么我直接给你答案。”那人挥了挥手，来时的路便变成了另一幅景象，同他看到的远处河岸有些相似，温暖光明，万物向阳。

“这里是苇原，是死后乐土，我接受审判，成为了这里的王。而你通过了审判，我允许你进入我的国度，这是我在审判厅中的职责。”

他有一瞬觉得面前的人不是游戏，仔细看去却又确实是他知晓的那张脸——除了深色的皮肤，而现在肤色显然不是重点。他不知该如何接话，也不想回应，只是沉默地站在那里。

王就自顾自地说了下去：“现在的日子不如以前好过。人口太多，审判的任务愈加繁重，只得简化流程。据玛特说，原本河流上该有更多的神祗和巨蛇，那四十二条例该由你们自行背诵，这里也应当还有两位女神和四位……总之大家都很忙，又没有多余的薪金支付这些巨大的工作量，便一切从简啦。”

“不过你不用担心，苇原的土地是无限的，普通居民的生活不会被影响，头疼的只是神而已——这里的生活与现世别无二致，同样有劳作与收获，不过没有饥饿、病痛、战争和死亡。你可以保持你惯例的作息起居，听说还有人在这里搞起了股市投资什么的……只是给你举个例子而已，你想参与的话，他们会同你解释细节。”

王说着似乎想起了什么，拍了拍手，手中便凭空多出一叠东西，笑道：“你我之间的对话怎能少了这个——决斗也自然是有的，我刚坐上王座的时候它很是流行。不过我们没有你那种高科技，现有的投影总是出故障，唉……所以你想玩的话，只能在桌上打牌，或者学我们用石板，或者你帮我们开发出投影的技术。”

他低头，看到自己的手中同样握着一副牌组。

他伸出另一只手，翻开牌组上的第一张卡，卡名那栏写着“锈铁之剑-锈蚀之刃”，卡图则是一柄布满锈蚀和裂纹的剑。他不记得自己的牌组中有这张卡，卡片很新，从编号看来，发售日已远在他停止购入卡片之后。想到这里，那张卡突然从牌组滑落到地上，于是地面上躺着一柄如卡图中的铁剑。

他抬起头重新看向王座，说道：“从你的牌组中拔出剑吧。”

王翻开自己手中的第一张卡，卡面上什么都没有，连颜色都没有，只有一片空白。

他说道：“你的手中已经不再握有剑，而我的剑早已生锈。”

王再次愉快地微笑道：“你既弃剑不取，又何必如此肯定呢？”

他正想回答，身后却传来脚步声，是鹰头人带着下一位通过审判的死者灵魂面见冥界之主。

来人向着王座的方向行礼，用简短而诚挚的词句表达着对冥界之主的赞美。

王坦然接受赞美，面上显露出欣慰的神色：“你终于来了，塞特。你的灵魂碎片在锡杖中被封印了数千年，又随着神器的损毁被禁锢于地底，如今能够重归完整抵达此地，我很高兴。”

他发觉名为塞特的人的相貌与自己一模一样，唯一区别仍旧是肤色——他脑中有一个声音对他说道：你知道的，你当然知道他是谁，他来自哪里，他为什么在这里。

而他最终得出的结论仍旧是两个字：荒谬。

“是的，我也未曾想到，神器是比躯体更为长久的容器，这是我的幸运。而我的灵魂度过了比我自身更加漫长复杂的旅程。”塞特尊敬地应答，与此同时，他的视线丝毫没有偏移，仿佛周围没有第三人存在。

“方才的审判中你已做出告解，咒文伴随着你，叙述着你的清白无罪。你的功绩亦被记录，流传至今。你收复了我的父亲失去的领土，震慑邻国，缔结和约，诸神长期接受着你所修建的神庙的供奉——你当然拥有进入苇原的权利。不仅如此，”王语气肃穆，给予塞特准许，“你将坐上王座，成为冥界之主，你将在群星中获得居所。你将监督死者的审判，秉持公平与真理，剔除饱含邪恶与罪孽的灵魂。而我将离开审判厅，跟随太阳舟，使冥界沐浴阳光，万物生长。”

塞特再次行礼：“我将坐上王座，成为冥界之主，我将在群星中获得居所。我将监督死者的审判，秉持公平与真理，剔除饱含邪恶与罪孽的灵魂。而您将离开审判厅，跟随太阳舟，使冥界沐浴阳光，万物生长。”

于是王起身站立，离开王座，手中依旧握着那副牌组，第一张依旧是那张被翻开的白卡。

而塞特走向前去，踏上王座的那一刻，手中便出现了弯钩与连枷。新的王、新的冥界之主诞生，但王仍旧是王，这是一旦赋予便成为永恒的权力。

他清晰地看见那张空白的卡片此时表面如同褪去薄雾，显现出黄色与紫色的图案。这又是一幅他决不会认错的图像，与传说中的决斗王有着因缘的王牌、黑魔导。

王拾起了他脚边的那柄铁剑，交付在他手中。粗糙的铁锈片片剥落，露出原本光洁锋利的剑身。塞特，或者说新任的冥界之主的视线，第一次落到他身上。他回看过去，长羽王冠下对方的双眼冷淡平静，与使者、陪审，以至于他的先任显露出的宽容截然不同。塞特的视线并未停留，又有新的灵魂被带至他的王座前，请求他的许可。

他只觉得还是这幅表情出现在塞特的脸上令他感觉好受一些。

苇原的入口向他们打开。

 

他醒来，不自觉被斜射入窗的阳光灼痛双眼。他发觉自己在书房中睡了过去，膝上摊着好事者送来的考古文献，《死者之书》，插图丰富，译文地道，被引用近两百次，确实是一本好书。

桌面上斜置着一张弟弟的满分考卷，不知是谁在何时送进书房。他顺着那张薄纸延伸的方向看向了桌角的时钟，液晶跳动着交替显示着年月与分秒，时间尚还在21世纪的初始，他仍旧年轻健康，来日方长。

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇中涉及的神话因素是捡取不同文字记述拼接而成，哪些是真实存在的神话和童话哪些是我瞎编的请自行判断。


End file.
